Chaos in Cam Rahn
by LAGC
Summary: Face and Murdock are being hassled by two GIs. That is until Hannibal steps in to quench their fury
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Author's Notes: In Season 2 Episode —- "Water, Water, Everywhere" Hannibal instructs BA to _weaponize _a decrepit tanker truck. When BA protests Hannibal references their "fight in the barracks at Cam Rahn Bay"

This is my speculation about what happened there.

Summary: Even doing a good deed can draw trouble to the team.

**Chaos in Cam Rahn: by LAGC**

**Chapter 1: The Fusillade**

"Remember, Lieutenant, no shenanigans while we are guests here at Cam Ranh base." warned Hannibal in full command tone.

"Sir, yes, sir." replied Face, "I've no intention of missing out on seeing the USO show, Colonel."

Marginally reassured Hannibal left their hut to report to the command office. Once Hannibal exited Face relaxed and investigated what BA was up to on the small table in the corner. He was unceremoniously rebuffed by his Sergeant, who simply wanted to write home to his Mama in peace and privacy,

"Why don't you go check on Murdock. Make sure that Fool ain't doing nothing to cheat us out of seeing Bob Hope and the rest of the USO Show. I wanna have something nice to write in my letter."

"That's a good idea, BA." agreed Face as he set off.

Alone at the table, BA had to admit to himself that setting a bored Faceman out to fetch an unsupervised Murdock might not be the sanest ploy, but he trusted Face not to carelessly risk their chance to see Bob Hope and (even more inspirational) Raquel Welch. In fact BA fully anticipated that Faceman would wrangle them front row seats.

It didn't take Face long to find Murdock. When the Pilot wasn't at the helicopters Face knew where to look, so he set off for the construction zone on the eastern side of the base. A new neighborhood of hooches was being built. The Office of the Adjunct General had employed a crew of local Vietnamese to build the shelters. Murdock, being able to converse in their language, had befriended some of the men and women.

When Face located Murdock, the Captain was busy showing several Vietnamese children how to operate a yo-yo. Face took a minute to appreciate the purity of this interaction and the peaceful expression on Murdock. As of late, it wasn't common to see Murdock's eyes free of darkness and torment.

Face noticed an older Vietnamese woman struggling to carry two large buckets of sand over to the building site. He went up and relived her of the burden. Face finished carrying the buckets over to the men constructing the walls. He passed them over and the men poured the sand between the wooden frameworks, in an effort to blast proof the interiors.

Next thing Face knew, two more buckets were passed over to him, without having to look he knew they came from Murdock's hands. The men remained there, an integral part of a "sand brigade" thus facilitating construction. Both were enjoying building something versus the destruction of their usual military missions. This is where Hannibal found them an hour later.

Hannibal liked what he saw as he approached: his two officers relaxing, creating, and forging human connections. Surrounded by the hells of war it's all to easy for soldiers to lose grasp of their own humanity and awareness of the innocent. Hannibal was comforted to see that his men had not fallen prey to that disenchantment. It reminded him that he had, in fact, built a perfect unit out of men that the Brass saw as irredeemable outcasts.

Face and Murdock snapped to attention as soon as they spotted their CO. They excused themselves from the sand line and approached Hannibal.

"We have our new orders. Let's go back to our hooch." Hannibal said and all three set off.

Once inside their quarters Face and Murdock sat on the cot nearest the desk. BA put down his pen, pivoted on his desk chair. All three GIs turned expectant eyes to Hannibal.

"In three days time, we are shipping out to Colonel Morrison's company. He's embedded in jungle territory and in need of the skills and services of an Alpha Team.

"Do we have any specified mission as of yet, Hannibal?" inquired Face.

"No. Not at this time, just that we are going to be Morrison's alpha team. I suspect we will receive his orders upon reporting to him."

"Well at least we will still be here for the USO show." piped up Murdock. His Team nodded appreciatively.

"Yeah all the more reason for you Fools to be on your best behaviors." warned BA

"US?! Big Guy, what about you too." challenged Murdock.

"Me!? I don't start no trouble." growled BA

"Maybe not, but Lord knows you sure know how to finish it." teased Face. BA snarled in response but then smothered a guilty giggle.

Hannibal just rolled his eyes and declared it was time to go to the mess hall for dinner.

BA and Hannibal filled their trays quickly then claimed a table in a quiet section of the mess. Face and Murdock were delayed as they waited for a fresh pan of mash potatoes to be set up. Hannibal watched as two officers from a unit under a guy named Colonel Roderick Decker approached his men. Their cocky swagger put Hannibal on high alert. A quick side glance at BA showed his Sergeant was having a similar reaction.

"Hey lookie here, Colburn, it's Peck 'n' Murdock."

"Yeah our resident bucket brigade buddies." Colburn chanted.

"Maybe you two would be more comfortable getting your meal in a sand pail instead of these shiny trays?" Morton taunted.

"The trays will do us just fine, Morton." Face calmly replied barely looking at the over-aged bullies.

Having received their portions he and Murdock began to walk toward Hannibal and BA. But Colburn and Morton weren't done yet and physically blocked Faceman from moving.

"Would you kindly step out of my way, gentlemen?" Face asked in a restrained tone and with an empty smile.

"Maybe we don't want to, so I don't think we will." answered Colburn.

"Is there any particular reason you sad samples of this here army are darkening our skies tonight?" asked Murdock. His bored tone camouflaging his rising ire.

"Yeah. We didn't like watching you with that Mama San." Colburn hissed, so close that his fetid breath shifted Murdock's hair.

"Aw maybe they were hoping she'd adopt them or let them turn her daughter into a boom boom girl. That sounds right doesn't it, Colburn?" snarled Morton.

"Come on Murdock. I see enough vermin out on missions. I don't need to look at it in our mess hall." declared Face.

The two moved to dodge their antagonizers but Colburn and Morton began to reach for the trays. Their hands froze midair when Hannibal ordered a full attention. He and BA had come up behind Decker's men, being so intent on baiting Face and Murdock they hadn't noticed.

BA positioned himself behind Face and Murdock, delivering a murderous glare at the creeps. Hannibal inquired if there was any problem of which he needed to be made aware. The four men denied the existence of any. The Colonel then sent his men to their table and commanded Colburn and Morton to line up for food or to get the hell out of the mess hall. With seething glances at Face and Murdock, the jerks opted to leave the hall.

Once the Team was isolated at their table Hannibal asked what was going on.

"Not really sure, Hannibal. We've never really bothered with either of those two." Face said.

"Seems they have a problem with us helping to build the new huts." supplied Murdock.

"Well, try to steer clear of them, if you can. It'd be nice to not incur any incidents in the 72 hours we have left here." instructed Hannibal.

**—additional notes **

_Bob Hope, a world famous actor, was quite active in the USO (United Service Organizations). He performed at many many camp shows over many years. Raquel Welch joined him in some of these morale lifting performances._


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Col. Roderick Decker as well as Colonel Morrison belong to Cannell and associates.

Colburn and Morton are mine.

Author's Notes: In Season 2 Episode —- "Water, Water, Everywhere" Hannibal instructs BA to _weaponize _a decrepit tanker truck. When BA protests Hannibal references their "fight in the barracks at Cam Rahn Bay". This is my speculation about what happened there.

Summary: The trouble escalates but is quickly squelched by Hannibal.

**Chaos in Cam Rahn: by LAGC**

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

The next day dawned muggy and hot which was no surprise to anyone. Hannibal ran the team through one of his infamous obstacle courses. An event that became an entertaining spectacle for any idle soldier around base. Most of the ribbing from the side lines was good natured, except of course for the vitriol spewing from Colburn and Morton. They were sneaky enough to keep it out of the earshot of Hannibal and BA, but the keen eyes of the Colonel didn't miss their ominous presence.

For the most part Face and Murdock were able to tune them out. The pounding of their hearts and the thumping of their blood made it nearly impossible to hear any jabs from the sidelines. Their trained attention, focused on Hannibal's commands, drowned out any other voices. The bullies became more and more enraged as they were denied any satisfactory attention or even acknowledgement from their distracted marks.

Finally, after several grueling hours, Hannibal declared their training session complete. He told his Team to hit the showers and then they'd head down to the base's beachfront for a few hours of RnR. Everyone rushed off to follow those welcomed orders. Twenty minutes later, as scrubbed as one can get in a base shower, and dressed in beach attire, Murdock and Face headed toward the makeshift beach. Hannibal and BA would be a few minutes behind since they took second shift on the showers.

"Boy, Hannibal made us earn this fun in the sun time, didn't he, Faceman?"

"You can say that again. I wonder what he thinks our next mission is going to be. That might account for the brutal drills he ran us through today." replied Face.

"Or...he wants to ensure we stay out of trouble by keeping us exhausted." chuckled Murdock.

"Could be, Buddy, could be. This spot ok to set up camp?"

Murdock nodded his approval as he spread out an army issue blanket. Both soldiers plopped down, closed their eyes, and tried to relax. Alas that was not to be. A cooling shadow fell upon the supine soldiers. For a second they assumed BA and Hannibal had joined them. The tsunami of sand that assaulted them quickly derailed that theory. Spitting out and shaking off sand, they defensively leapt to their feet to face their assailants. Neither was surprised to see Colburn and Morton squared off in front of them.

"What the hell is your freakin' problem!" demanded Murdock.

"Problem? We ain't got any problem." sneered Morton.

"Yeah? We were just trying to help you guys. You seemed so into sand yesterday morning. We figured to help you gather more up." explained Colburn. "But, oops, you don't have your sand pails with you right now."

"Why are you cavemen so fixated on how we spend our free time?" demanded Face

"You're fraternizing with the natives. It ain't right. Helping the ones who may very well be trying to kill us at any opportunity." sneered Colburn.

"The workers on base are not our enemies. They 're building housing for this army?" responded Face confoundedly.

"That's not how we see it and we take insult from your helping them." growled Morton as he swung at Face. His punch connected with the Lieutenant's abdomen, doubling Face over.

At the same time Colburn landed a left hook on Murdock's chin. Within seconds the brawl was going at full tilt. Although they had been taken off guard, Murdock and Face rallied quickly and were setting an even pace to the fist fight. A group of soldiers had circled around to watch the rumpus. The pounding of fists on flesh and the cheers and chants of the spectators drowned out the sound of a truck approaching. Morton and Colburn managed to simultaneously knock Face and Murdock down onto their backs. At that exact moment, a gush of propelled water pummeled the assailants. The wet onslaught was immediately followed by BA's fists to their noses. Next, the Big Guy grabbed the dazed creeps by their shirts, slammed them together, and dropped them into the sand as limp as old rag dolls.

The useless observers had fled at the approach of the truck driven by Baracus with Col. Smith mounted on the tank Smith now stood atop that tank, brandishing the hose as if it were a machine gun. For good measure he doused the punks one more time, while warning, "Stay down scum balls or I'll hit you with enough water to turn you into sandcastles."

Morton and Colburn sat sputtering and catching their breath, BA helped Face and Murdock to their feet. The Team assembled next to their commander.

"You two have a lot to learn about being true American soldiers. Maybe a couple of nights confined to your quarters will give you the opportunity to read and study up. Get your sorry asses to your huts." ordered the irate Colonel.

The two fools hesitated for a moment. The glares in the four sets of eyes staring at them, coupled with BA's balled fists, made them realize not to challenge Hannibal's authority. They slithered off.

Once their opponents were gone, Hannibal cast assessing looks over Murdock and Faceman. Both were disheveled, covered in sand, and sporting busted lips. Murdock had a swollen left eye with bloody cheek. It was obvious that Face was going to have a shocking bruise just below his rib cage.

"Rinse off in the sea water, then go get checked out in the infirmary." instructed Hannibal.

"Colonel? Do we have to get checked out? They might report us to the General." Face cautiously complained.

"Yes, please, Colonel, I don't want us to miss the USO Show." beseeched Murdock.

"Yeah, yeah, Hannibal, I arranged great seating and back stage passes for us."

'Wow, Faceman! I didn't know you did that!" chirped Murdock

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." explained Face, shooting a charming smile at Hannibal.

"Yes! You're both going to the infirmary! We're facing a major mission in three days time. I need to know you're both in healthy fighting condition. I'll deal with any fallout that may or may not develop." declared Hannibal, in no way distracted by their banter.

Left with no other options Face and Murdock complied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fallout

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Col. Roderick Decker and Colonell Morrison belong to Cannell and associates.

Colburn and Morton are mine.

Author's Notes: In Season 2 Episode —- "Water, Water, Everywhere" Hannibal instructs BA to _weaponize _a decrepit tanker truck. When BA protests Hannibal references their "fight in the barracks at Cam Rahn Bay". This is my speculation about what happened there.

Author's Apology: Sorry for the extended delay in posting this chapter. I had a draft all written and proofread. Then on last re-read made me see that it was rather lackluster. So, I had to start it all over again. Then of course real life gets in the way of creative endeavors. I believe I've crafted a better chapter and I'm now ready to post it.

Summary: Everything gets settled down.

**Chaos in Cam Rahn: by LAGC**

**Chapter 3:The Fallout **

Once the battered buddies set off for the infirmary, Hannibal said to BA, "Return the tanker to the motor pool."

BA did this understanding full well that Hannibal wanted him occupied and away whilst the Colonel dealt with Decker's men. BA drove the semi into the repair lot. Any questions that his peers may have had died in their throats after one look at BA's extra deep scowl.

Inevitably one hotshot new Lieutenant approached and questioned,

"Sergeant, who authorized you to drive this vehicle?"

Rolling his eyes and stiffening his spine, BA turned toward the upstart officer. Remembering his promises to stay out of trouble, BA exhibited his best behaviors and respectfully answered, "Colonel John Smith, Sir. Col. Smith required the use of this tanker for a training exercise earlier today."

"Did Col. Smith have the proper authorization to utilize this truck?"

"I didn't ask him, Sir. He wears an oak leaf, thats all the paperwork I ever ask for...Sir." BA replied and valiantly kept his expression neutral.

"Oh very well, Sergeant ...in the future all vehicle movement must go through me. You're dismissed."

BA provided a passable salute and hustled off while the getting was good. Once safely away he snickered and thought, "See, Faceman ain't the only dude who can run a scam."

Meanwhile Face and Murdock had passed their medical examinations with only a few stitches to Murdock's left cheek. To explain their battered states, the silver tongue Lieutenant had spun a mesmerizing tale of a horrific tussle with a riptide while swimming. The medical staff accepted this tale even though they questioned its authenticity. Once released, they beat a hasty retreat to their hut as a nurse waved goodbye with a telltale look in her eyes.

"Hey Faceman, that cute red haired nurse wanted swimming lessons from you."

"Yeah, that would have been ...time well spent. But her next free afternoon isn't until after we ship out." Face wistfully commented.

As the patients were patched up and the truck was nestled back into the motor pool, Hannibal marched to Morton and Colburn's quarters. He immediately squared off with Col. Decker.

"Smith! Since you're brazen enough to come to my hut... care to explain to me why my men are sopping wet and huddled here?" demanded Decker when Hannibal stormed their quarters.

"Decker, I presume." Hannibal replied derisively. "Your men are fortunate to be here and not with the MPs."

"It seems I could say the same about Peck and Murdock." rumbled Decker.

Hannibal thought to himself that of course the creeps had told their commander a story that painted Face and Murdock as the villains.

"The Hell you can! Your two yetis have been harassing my officers and today they jumped my men at the beach. I took appropriate action to end their aggressions." Hannibal explained. A side glance caught Morton and Colburn with the sense to look, if not repentant, at least trapped.

"Harrassing how, why?" inquired Decker with seemingly low interest.

Hannibal plainly explained the entire situation. Decker exhibited very little concern about the callous cruel attitudes of his men nor their disregard for fellow soldiers. Hannibal began to understand why their unit had the low reputation it did.

The commanders engaged in a bit more nose to nose argument and posturing. Eventually, reluctantly, admitting that neither wanted the fight on their teams' records, the colonels agreed to handle the discipline of their own men. Hannibal would have really enjoyed watching those thugs and their leader, get an official reprimand he but understood that would have put his guys in the crosshairs too. Hannibal recognized that this was the best outcome for all.

"Keep your men away from my unit. I would think you can enforce at least that much control." demanded Hannibal as he turned his back and stomped off. Decker, begrudgingly, agreed to order Morton and Colburn to stay away from Peck and Murdock insisting on the same assurances from Hannibal.

Despite Decker's promise, Hannibal kept his team close to their hut for their remaining time at Cam Rahn Base. He ordered them not to go anywhere unless they were all together, figuring that Morton and crew wouldn't dare retaliate if they were moving as a unit.


	4. Chapter 4 The Final Act - an Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Col. Roderick Decker and Colonel Morrison belong to Cannell and associates.

Colburn and Morton are mine.

Author's Notes: In Season 2 Episode —- "Water, Water, Everywhere" Hannibal instructs BA to _weaponize _a decrepit tanker truck. When BA protests Hannibal references their "fight in the barracks at Cam Rahn Bay". This is my speculation about what happened there.

*******Thank you for reading this story especially those of you who have hung in since I published Chapter 1. I didn't plan or expect it to take me this long to post the entire story.

Summary: The Team enjoys their last day in Cam Rahn

**Chaos in Cam Rahn: by LAGC**

**Chapter 4:The Final Act (an Epilogue) **

The USO arrived twenty-four hours before their transport to Morrison's base. Curtain time found Hannibal, Face, Murdock, and BA center aisle, row three.

"Hey, Faceman, you're slipping Brother." teased BA.

"Slipping, BA?" questioned Face wearing an expression of mock insult.

"Yeah, Man, why ain't we in the front row?" BA asked gesturing to the seats in front of them.

"Oh come now, everybody knows you see better from row three. Besides, row one is for the general and his staff. Even I know not to supersede, or get too close to, the brass in public. That can only lead to trouble." Face slyly replied.

"Well played Lieutenant." praised Hannibal.

"Hey, Faceman, how'd you get the back stage passes for us?" Murdock asked, playfully swiping said passes from Face's chest pocket.

"Professional trade secrets, Murdock. It's all classified. Oh look here comes Raquel." Face replied while snagging back the treasured passes from his now very distracted Captain.

Any further conversation was abandoned as they watched Bob Hope, Raquel Welch, and the rest of the USO cast perform.

A few hours later they applauded sincerely and gratefully as Mr. Hope and cast closed the show with a heartfelt rendition of "Thanks for the Memory."

Afterwards, Face lead them backstage flashing those magically begotten passes. The dancing girls flirted and fussed over the Team, giving them drinks and pastries while they waited to meet the stars. An hour or so later they all left with personally autographed photos from Mr. Hope and the lovely Miss Welch.

BA was all smiles as he clutched his gift, he had asked for his photos to be made out to his Mama. He was excited to place them with his letter and send it off. Murdock and Hannibal were smirking at Faceman. Their Prince of Persuasion had some vibrant red lipstick stains on his collar. Even under much teasing, Face refused to explain the origins of the stains. All he said was that "a gentleman never kisses and tells...but boy...you'd enjoy the story."

They went back to their quarters and packed up for their relocation. Each kept to his own thoughts and nightly activities until lights out.

At 0600 a chopper arrived to transport them out to Colonel Morrison's base. They solemnly boarded and took their places. The pilot lifted off. The Team stoically watched the trees swish past below the humming 'copter. Very soon they approached their destination.

"I wonder what new and wonderful adventures await us out in that piece of jungle." Murdock unenthusiastically quipped.

"Who knows. None of it will be up to us. I'm just glad I got to finish and send my letter to Mama." stated BA.

**Additional Notes **

"Thanks for the Memory" Bob Hope's signature song which he traditionally used to close his USO performances.  
Written by Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin -1938-  
Used in the film "The Big Broadcast of 1938" and won the Academy Award for Best Original Song.  
In 2004 it was ranked number 63 on AFI's "100 Years ...100 Songs" list.

Bob Hope & Raquel Welch are iconic American entertainers.

The USO —The United Service Organizations Inc...

Is an American nonprofit-charitable corporation founded in February 1941, under F.D. Roosevelt. It's many volunteers provide live entertainment, such as comedians, actors and musicians, social facilities, and other programs to members of the United States Armed Forces and their families. Stage performances take place worldwide, wherever the troops are**. **


End file.
